


Ninjagostuck

by Lycaran



Category: Homestuck, Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Also be prepared for a healthy dose of gay and straight when those go down, Don't worry, F/F, M/M, The tags are getting edited as fuck while I continue this story, They'll be tagged when they do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaran/pseuds/Lycaran
Summary: What happens when you combine boredom, a love of Ninjago, and a love of Homestuck? This story. When Lloyd Garmadon wakes up the morning of his thirteenth birthday, he doesn't expect much, aside from his cousin cussing him out. Much less to pop SBURB in and end up in a fight for his life and his family.





	1. Ninjagostuck...Start?

-A young man stands in the middle of his room, he's wearing a black hoodie with a green dragon design on the back. Today is this boys thirteenth birthday, marking his day of becoming a man

-What do you wish to name him?

Lloyd Garmadon

-This young man, Lloyd Garmadon, has nothing better to do with his boring day, how about a little...Adventure.

>Investigate Room

-Looking around the room, decorating the floor are scatterings of toys and action figures.

>Examine the toys

-What appears to be darkly colored humanoid demon action figure is locked in combat with a snake-like dragon toy, they seem to be locked in a tie

>Examine Lloyd

-Lloyd is wearing a black hoodie with a green five painted crudely on the front with ribs underneath it. There are snakes twisted around the ribs. On the back is a green colored dragon that shines in direct light. He wears dark green sweatpants and black tennis shoes. His hair is a strikingly bright blonde in color, his eyes shimmering green on his left and dim dark red on his right. He has scars on his knuckles, it seems to match indents on the wall.

-A notification sounds from Lloyd’s computer. This is the end of your control over the story...For now

 

Lloyd moved over to the computer to check, and of course by whatever demon wanted to torment him today. It was Morro. ‘Great, just the way to start off a birthday’, he thought before opening his pesterlog.

\--SaltPrince [SP] began pestering ChosenBean [CB]--  
SP: hey lloyd, bitch. happy birthday.  
CB: You actuallly remembered?  
SP:...i’m your fucking cousin, of course, i do. that isn’t important though  
CB:Of Course it isn’t.  
SP:....i can feel your eyes rolling from here bitch.  
CB: I know.  
SP: anyway, did you get the thing yet?  
CB: No. I’lll check the maill in the minute though.  
SP: get the fucking thing.  
CB: I know.  
\--SaltPrince [SP] ceased pestering ChosenBean [CB]--

‘…piece of crap,’ Lloyd though, moving over to his window and taking a peek outside. No one was home yet, his dad was set to be at work for the next few hours anyway. So he just needed to go check the mail befo- “HEY LLOYD!”…Before C.J and his buddies decide to show up. It really was starting his birthday on a crappy note.


	2. Ninjagstuck...Continued?

     “What do you want Jr!” Lloyd shouted out the window, he really didn’t want to deal with him today. C.J. was an ass and a half honestly. “You to come out here and ‘show’ us that new game of yours!” C.J. shouted back, “What was it? SLURP?” Now he was just being an ass. “SBURB! You piece of shit! Now go away or I’ll sick Pythor on you!” Pythor, Lloyd’s pet snake, with a dominant opal trait he gave of this creepy vibe.

     “Yeah? And what’s he gonna do?” C.J. responded.“He’ll...He’ll strangle you!” Was really his only retort. “Really? It and what army dumbass! That thing can barely kill a mouse!” “Shut up!” “Make me!” He was already climbing out the window, he didn’t have enough impulse control to stop himself from doing it. “Oh my god, he’s actually gonna try, again.” He heard one of the cheerleaders, he was halfway down the roof under his window, he’d slide the rest of the way and sock them in the face this time. He almost fell off, stopping short of the end and hopping down.

     “Fight me Jr!” He announced to the group standing three feet from him, fist raised ready to throw down. “Ha! Your own twerp! But don’t crying to mommy when you get another broken nose...Oh, wait. You don’t have a mom!” Now that set him off, he didn’t even give C.J. a chance to bring his hands up before he tackled him, laying into his face. He was in raged, he was murderous, and if it weren't for the cheerleaders hauling him off, he’d have busted C.J.’s skull in. “FUCK YOU CHEN! FUCK YOU!” He screamed, held back by the other two, barely, as C.J. started to regain his bearings and get up, disoriented and stumbling. Afraid.

     He just couldn’t handle it anymore, that was all. The teasing, the bullying, the name calling. Saying he was a demon because his eyes didn’t look normal. He was done. And even if snapping and trying to beat the shit out of C.J. didn’t help him in the long run. It felt good, finally getting back at him for it all. Even if it stooped to his level, even if most of what he said had some truth, it felt good...but for some reason, it still felt wrong.

     Something wet dripped down Lloyd’s face as the adrenaline stopped, tears. Tears of anger and tears of sorrow, as he glared and growled at C.J... The ground shook as Lloyd struggled, throwing everyone off their balance somewhat, C.J. falling back to the ground and the cheerleaders letting go of Lloyd. It wasn’t even a full minute before it was over and the cheerleaders were running. Trying to get away from Lloyd. Calling him a demon over their shoulders.

     He knew the earthquake didn’t have anything to do with him, they’d been normal lately, almost frequent but not really. But those assholes always looked for a reason to pick on him. Whether it be his mother’s abandonment or his father rarely being home, it was never nice being him. Straightening his jacket, he went up and checked the mailbox, and sitting neatly inside was an envelope, the word SBURB spelled on the front with a green split up house symbol beneath it. He could almost hear it calling him. Taking it up he started walking back inside, this was easy. Get the game, play it with Morro, find out why people don’t like it, prove people are lying. But, as he walked inside to the usual post-earthquake mess he saw something, or really, a lack of something. Pythor’s tank wasn’t on its stand. And Pythor wasn’t anywhere to be seen.


	3. Ninjagostuck 3:I need to settle on a typing style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd Typing Quirk: More Ls  
> Kai Typing Quirk:Way to many exclamation points

 

         “Pythor!” He was searching around, frantic. The snake was nowhere to be found in the room, he checked near the walls and tried to see if there was any blood on the glass, but no. he didn’t get any luck. It’s like he just disappeared. It didn’t make sense. Lloyd was frantic to find that snake though. He was barely allowed to even get it and now it was loose? Come on! He wasn’t around the glass...He wasn’t near the walls...He wasn’t anywhere! Lloyd was going into a full-blown panic trying to find this snake, when he heard a faint ding, a notification. Trying to calm his panic, and keeping an open eye, he headed up to his room to answer the pesterchum. 

         Red blinked on his notification, two swords crossed. He knew who that was, a pretty….Not a really nice guy but a lot nicer than Morro. He and Lloyd had become good friends over pesterchum messages. 

 

\--FlamingShogun[FS] began pestering ChosenBean[CB]--

FS: Yo! Lloyd! My man!

CB: Hey FS, what’s up?

FS: Nothin’ Man! But I heard it was your Birthday! 

CB: Wai- Who tolld you that? 

CB: I didn’t think I said anything about it.

FS: You didn’t! That Salt Prick did!

CB: Morro? I didn’t think he’d say anything about it. He’s allways an ass about these things.

FS: Ye! Anyway, how’s the day been little bro!?

CB: Not bad, started it with Morro messaging me, then C.J. getting on my ass, then an earthquake breaking my pet snakes cage, and now I’ve llost my snake and honestlly the days been terrible FS.

FS: Bro….That’s pretty fucked! Are you alright?!

CB: Yeah...Yeah...Uhm...How are you doing? 

FS: Awesome! Me and the others are doing just fine bro! I even have my eyes on a matesprit!

CB: Who? What?

FS: Won’t give out his name, but, he is dead!

CB:...Wha?   
FS:........It’s temporary?!

CB:.........

\--ChosenBean[CB] ceased pestering FlamingShogun[FS]--

FS:...Lloyd?!

FS: Bro, pls, come back, I swear it is less weird than it sounds!

FS:.....Fuck!

\--FlamingShogun[FS] ceased pestering The Void--

 

         “Man…” Kai leaned back, combing a hand through uneven black spikes. Two broken candy corn colored horns poking just out of them. Thin and tapered on the front, chips running down from the splintered breaks. “You tell someone you have your eyes on a sort of dead matesprit and they leave,” He muttered, looking over at the robotic troll sitting next to him. “Unbelievable, am I right?”

 

         The other troll let out a long drawn out sigh, pinching her nose bridge. “Kai. Say that again. To yourself. Slowly.” It was exasperated and sounded like it wasn’t the first time she’s said it to him today.

 

“...”

“Fuck.”

 

\--FlamingShogun[FS] began pestering ChosenBean[CB]--

FS: Bean Bro! I didn’t mean it like that! The dudes stuck on his dream planet trying to find his god tier bed bro! He’s sort of dead, sort of not!

CB: Kai what the helll...What’s a matesprit?   
FS:...Basically my boyfriend! Not feeling like explaining it broski!

CB:.....

\--ChosenBean[CB] has blocked FlamingShogun[FS] from pestering--

 

         “Ugh…” Lloyd leaned back and rubbed at his face, today was not going how he wanted. First, he woke up to Morro messaging, then C.J., then his snake going missing...and now weird troll things from Kai. “Anything else want to happen today?” He murmured, looking back at the computer screen...only to come face to face with a snake. His snake to be specific. His missing snake. “....Where...Pythor what the heck.”

 

         The snake, Pythor, coiled back and settled awkwardly on his monitor, enjoying the warmth and giving Lloyd what he’s pretty sure is a snake-y stink eye.  _ ‘How did he…’ _ Lloyd shoved the question to the back of his mind, thankful the snake was at least in eyesight. Placing a hand on the monitor, Pythor slithered up and perched himself on his shoulder. “Guess you’ll be there till dad gets home…” He said, more to himself then to the snake, pulling the SBURB game out of his pocket. “Won’t mind watching me play, right?”


End file.
